Rabbitstep's Path
by Pumpkin3123
Summary: "After the strike of lightning awakens, only one can outrun the storm..." Rabbitkit is excited for battle, excited for action. You could call her bloodthristy, but so is everyone else at the moment. But when her life slowly falls apart, she finds she may have a greater destiny than she knows.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER**** NETTLESTAR-**thin brown tom with green eyes

**DEPUTY**** BRACKENBELLY**-dark gray tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**** BEETLESTRIPE-**ginger cat with yellow eyes

**WARRIORS** (toms and she-cats without kits)

**MALLOWTAIL**-gray-and-white tom

**APPRENTICE, GORGEPAW**(ginger tom with darker flecks)

**ROSEDAPPLE**-sun-colored she-cat

**VOLESTRIPE**-pale tom with dark stripes

**WHITELILY**-white she-cat

**FEATHERLEAP**-fluffy ginger she-cat

**BRACKENFLOWER**-dark tabby she-cat

**ICETHROAT**-silver tabby tom

**GRASSWHISKER**-pale tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, HAWKPAW**(ginger tom)

**LEOPARDHEART**-dappled white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SPECKLEPAW**(tortoiseshell she-cat)

**MORNINGFROST**-white tabby she-cat

**BROKENSTONE**-dark gray tom

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**MOSSFLIGHT-**black-and-white she-cat

(mother to Rabbitkit, a pure white she-cat, Thistlekit, a ginger tom, and Birchkit, a black-and-white tom)

**RUSSETFLOWER-**small ginger she-cat

(expecting Grasswhisker's kits)

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**MOORTAIL**-cream tom

**SLANTEDCLAW**-long-furred grey tom

**SAVVY**-silver-and-white former loner

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**** SWIFTSTAR**-night-colored tom

**DEPUTY**** MOLEFANG**-silver tom

**MEDICINE CAT**** HEATHERFACE**-ginger-and-white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, NIGHTWING**(pure black tom)

**WARRIORS**

**PINELEG**-dark tabby tom

**PETALFALL**-cream she-cat

**CINDERFOOT**-grey-and-white tom

**ASHTAIL**-silver she-cat

**APPRENTICE, HALFPAW**(ginger-and-white tom)

**FLAMEFALL**-bright ginger tom

**CEDARGAZE**-gray tom

**FALLOWPELT**-light brown tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, TANPAW**(pale tan tom)

**TAWNYDAPPLE**-dappled ginger she-cat

**WEBTUFT**-white tom

**APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW**(silver she-cat)

**SILVERFUR**-silver she-cat

**FAWNPELT**-light brown she-cat

**JUNIPERSTRIPE**-black-and-white tom

**QUEENS**

**BRIARFUR**-dark brown she-cat

**MOTTLETAIL**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**ELDERS**

**GORSESTRIPE**-ginger tom

**YELLOWBLAZE**-golden tom

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**** HERONSTAR**-long-furred brown tom

**DEPUTY ****BARKHEART-**brown-and-white tom

**MEDICINE CAT ICETAIL**-long-furred silver she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SMALLPAW**

**WARRIORS**

**MUDDYTAIL**-dark tabby tom

**FERNDAPPLE**-cream she-cat

**CROWFOOT**-jet-black tom

**APPRENTICE, BRANCHPAW**(cream tabby tom)

**STARKCLAW**-thin black tom

**TERNBEAK**-gray tom

**GRAYSPOTS**-white she-cat with grey flecks

**OLIVEGAZE**-dark cream-furred she-cat

**SMOKEBELLY**-very dark grey tom

**APPRENTICE, BRAMBLEPAW**(dark brown she-cat)

**RUNNINGBIRD**-silver she-cat

**LONGCLAW**-long-furred black-and-white tom

**SEEDFANG**-ginger tom

**KESTRELWING**-light brown tabby tom

**BLACKFUR**-black tom

**QUEENS**

**STORMFLOWER**-gray-and-white she-cat

**SNOWYMOTTLE**-dappled white she-cat

**ELDERS**

**RAINLEAP**-blue-grey tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER RIPPLESTAR**-light grey tom

**DEPUTY****LARKCALL**-brown (with darker specks) tom

**MEDICINE CAT****TALLMASK**-white tom with ginger face and tail

**WARRIORS**

**DEWSTRIPE**-silver tabby tom

**THICKETCLAW**-long-furred black tom

**THORNEAR**-ginger tom with fur that sticks up in all directions

**SUNTALON**-golden tom

**NETTLEPELT**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**THISTLEJUMP**-long-furred gray tom

**SQUIRRELTAIL**-dark brown she-cat

**VOLEFANG**-pale brown tom

**WHITEJAW**-white tom with ginger spots**  
**

**YARROWFUR**-gray-and-white tom

**LIONTUFT**-sun-colored she-cat

**QUEENS**

**DOVEHEART**-pale gray she-cat

**ELDERS**

**ONESTRIPE**-ginger tabby tom

**BASILTAIL**-white she-cat with a brown tail

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

**MARIE**-silver kittypet she-cat

**FRENZY**-russet loner tom

**JOSIE**-ginger she-cat, lives at the horseplace

**OLLIE**-dark brown kittypet tom


	2. Prologue

**Hello! Pumpkin here with my second story. This one is mostly about how a character changes throughout events happening in their life. Hope you enjoy, R &amp; R.**

**-Pumpkin3123**

Sunlight filtered through the many leaves of the green forest, shimmering off the star-lined pelts of four cats as they headed through the undergrowth. They said nothing, but cast glances at each other every so often as they walked. The only sounds were those of birds chattering in the trees and the faint breeze sifting through the leaves. The four cats entered a clearing, sitting down next to each other.

"Are you certain no one is listening?" A ginger and white tom broke the silence.

"I am, Redwing," another tom assured him, his pelt jet-black.

"Alright," Redwing said, still glancing around nervously.

A tortoiseshell she-cat twitched her whiskers, landing her icy blue gaze on the night colored tom. "So why have you brought us here, Crowstar?"

Crowstar flicked his tail and let out a sigh. "As you all know, the Clans are at war." The other three nodded. "If they continue like this, they'll all be wiped out." Murmurs of agreement rose from everyone. "But I have discovered that there is a cat who can stop the war. One who will do anything they can to restore the peace. The only one who will remember the warrior code."

The tortoiseshell gave a suspicious look, furrowing her brows. "Are you sure we can't just handle it ourselves? Who knows, they might choose the wrong path, and-" "Let Crowstar speak, Mottlenose," A wiry-furred brown tom hissed, letting out a disdainful grunt as Mottlenose turned her focus back to the starry leader.

"Thank you, Tanglestar," Crowstar said before continuing. "I do not yet know what Clan they will be in, but the queen closest to kitting is in WindClan. Once the cat is born, we must make sure he or she does not choose the path of evil, so they fulfill their destiny." Tanglestar let out a thoughtful sigh. "And what if they don't?"

"The Clans will fall."

Mottlenose looked worriedly at Crowstar. "Who must we tell?"

"I was thinking WindClan's medicine cat," Crowstar said, his eyes glazed by thoughtfulness.

"Beetlestripe? Surely not! He's far too independent; he'd try to figure everything out himself before he'd even consider telling Nettlestar," Tanglestar countered, fur bristling. "We have to tell Nettlestar, it makes the most sense after all."

Crowstar twitched his tail. "It does..."

"We should tell the cat!" Redwing finally chimed in.

Mottlenose snarled a reply, "No, they'll crumble under the pressure!"

Crowstar sighed. "Tanglestar will tell Nettlestar," he decided with a lash of his tail.

Though Redwing was still reluctant, he bowed his head. "As you wish." The cats exited the clearing and began to make their way back through the forest. The Clans were so fragile, but they were not hopeless.

**Sorry it was sort of short; I didn't have much muse, and this chapter was a one-shot. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
